


Changing What Was Inside

by emmycall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmycall/pseuds/emmycall
Summary: Promise?"Promise!" The two boys smiled, I gave them a weak smile back.Fred was the first to spit on his hand, George followed quickly. I smiled even more and spit on my own, I shook both their hands.It's a deal then, we shall help each other."And that's how the friendship started." Gwen said as she looked down at Lily..This a fanfiction for the Harry Potter series. All characters except for Callista Gwenyth Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling, enjoy !





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had been almost right; the garden was spotless, but he was wrong in that little trinkets cluttered the walls of the house, the vines grew up the walls, and a pink bicycle lay on the grass next to a red tricycle. A peculiar thing since Harry suspected that Dudley would have grown up to be as spotless as his family.  
  
Gwen walked up to the door. She took out her pocket watch, a stolen heirloom, and checked the time.  
  
 _Five- Thirty._  
  
"Potter's late, again." Gwen mumbled to herself. Gwen sighed and knocked on the door either way. Inside, the gleeful screams of a toddler could be heard along with a booming laughter and a little girl making explosion noises. She stepped closer to hear that the screams had stopped but she could still hear them giggling.  
  
A humble broad man with wild blonde hair answered the door. He looked at her and his smile faltered a bit.  
  
She looked down at her magenta cloak. Looking for dragon blood that might have spilled on her cloak. "Ah yes, I understand. See, Mr.Dursley, my name is Callista Gwenyth Weasley Malfoy and I am a prof-"  
  
"Professor at Hogwarts- yes- I kinda figured- well by all means come in," The man stepped aside and Gwen was directed down the hall and into the opening that was, Gwen presumed, the den. She noticed the house was almost spotless, except for an area where a bunch of-what Harry had explained to Mr.Weasley- legos, which were little blocks for kids to build things with. The legos were stacked as if it were a wall- along with two plastic swords beside it.  
  
"I didn't think you would come here and tell her- I just thought- well an owl would bring the letter."  
  
"Yes that was the good old times. However, considering all that had happened about twenty years ago we decided to take precaution and make sure that future students be told by their professors," At that moment a little girl popped from behind him. Her somewhat curly hair was tied back into two ponytails and she chewed on a necklace that was made of big, thick stars. Gwen could tell that the little girl had yet to lose her baby fat.  
  
"You must be Diana Petunia Dursley," The little girl nodded.  
  
"Well I can't say much until the other person that is supposed to-" someone rang the doorbell-" ah that's Harry." Mr.Dursley looked at her quizically before he took quick strides to the door. The sound of an opening door was followed by a long pause.  
  
"Hello Big D."  
  
A smack was followed. Gwen rapidly got up to see what was going on; ready to face a full fist fight, she found herself surprised as she looked at Mr.Dursley and Harry. They were hugging and Mr. Dursley seemed to be muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again.  
  
She stepped slowly, as to not interrupt their greetings, but only managed to hit a stand. She immediately turned around and realized that it was a tall table standing against the chimney. On top of it were several candles and hanging above it was a portrait of a girl who smiled seemed to light up the place. Short black hair, soft cheeks and a big smile, she clearly gave a bit of her looks to Diana.  
  
"That's my momma. She died two years ago. When my brother was only one."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss little one. She must have been a great mother."  
  
"Yes she was! She used to read me stories and she would make me necklaces- oh! And she worked at a sweets shop so she would bring Harry and I treats!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Harry this is my daughter, Diana. My son, named him after you, Harry is probably in the kitchen trying to get- there he is." A little boy came from the entrance that lead to the kitchen. He stuck his little fingers in a container and then put them in his mouth once he had them covered with the ice cream.  
  
"Now how on earth did ya get the ice cream, boy?" Mr.Dursley swept the now giggling boy up and sat down in the armchair closest to the chimney.

  
"Please make yourselves comfortable," Diana stood next to her dad as Harry and Gwen sat opposite of them.  
  
"Well, Mr. Dursley, as I was saying things have changed the past twenty years or so, meaning that we have to take precautions to secure muggle safety. So now we have a professor and someone from the Muggle Affairs or some one who knows a bit about muggles. We hardly have Aurors, such as Harry, on these visits but-"  
  
"I volunteered to see this," Harry finished.  
  
"Here," Gwen stated as she pulled a white envelope with a red seal out of her pocket "this is for you Diana."

  
Diana walked up to Gwen, said thank you, and returned to her father to open it.  
  
     " _Dear Miss Dursley,_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. [1]  
Sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom,  
Deputy Headmaster.   
  
"Daddy you were right! I am a witch!" Diana started jumping with delight.  
  
"You knew? Was her mother a witch?" Gwen asked.  
  
"No but my wife- Sandra- has a sister who is and -well- we kind of figured 'cause when Diana was five she would always have strange things happen- "  
  
"Does your mum know?" Harry's voice was full of concern.  
  
"Well- no- they hardly visit you see- as a matter of fact they were supposed to visit today- but since I named the little one Harry -well. . ."  
  
"Where will I be getting my books? At Barnes and Noble?" Harry smiled as Diana finished her sentence.  
  
"Darling, there's a place where witches and wizards get our books- and we don't have the same money currency so you will need to exchange it in Gringotts. All those things on your list can be bought in one place; Diagon Alley," Harry told his niece.  
  
Diana nodded, understanding.  
  
"Will you come with me Professor?"

  
"Erm- well if  you wish- I would be delighted- we can even go with my nieces and nephews so you can get to know your fellow classmates." Diana ran up to Gwen and hugged her, in return she hugged her as well.  
  
"I guess we will send an owl telling you lot where to meet at what time and the amount of money one should bring."

  
"Before I forget- speaking of books-" Mr. Durlsey got up and went down the hall, in less than a minute he came back with an old trunk.  
  
"These are the stuff you left- made sure to pick up as much as I could before my mum and dad could see,"  
Harry opened his mouth to say something but the sound of ten cracks made him stop. "Sorry- that was my watch- we have to go Harry before they close. If you like stay here for a bit and I'll hold them up?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Pleasure meeting you all, I will see you all very soon," With that Gwen disapparated.

By the time Gwen filled out both forms and took the memory of the evening she had just gone through, Harry showed up, a small smile played on his face.  
"Had a nice time?"  
  
"Yes, invited them to the celebration," Harry said as he grabbed his own form.  
  
"No need. I already filled both out, we just need your memory then we can go home. That's nice of you, I see you left your trunk?"  
  
"Decided to leave it to Diana so she can have half of her supplies already."  
  
"Sweet of you Harry."  
  
"Nice of you to take Diana to Diagon Alley. Are you coming over today? I heard Molly made roast beef." Harry said as he grabbed his form and put a small vial that contained the wisp of a memory.  
  
"She seemed eager, I couldn't say no. Plus, it's a chance for her to grow into the Wizard world. Of course I'm going, I could never miss her food. I just need to go to the house first, Ced and Teddy are meeting me there," Gwen closed her form and memory in an envelope and dropped it in the box. Harry followed,"Plus, I need to check on Padfoot- make sure he hasn't torn up the place and that Aunt Andromeda has not killed him yet."  
  
Harry laughed, and with that they both walked towards the phone booths to go up to the muggle world.  
  
"- so then," Cedric let another gasp of laughter," Teddy- barely managed to get up the gate before the muggle's dog bit him on the bum," Everyone laughed, except for Teddy who turned bright red and refused to look at his girlfriend, Victoire, who laughed hysterically.  
  
"Blimey, I couldn't help 'im. I was laughing too hard from the back of the fence as I saw his face contort- into - into a look of constipation!"Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice and Lily giggled at her aunty."How is this story going to sound when you apply to be a minister, Teddy?" Ron asked, by now Teddy's hair had turn a violent red.  
  
"And you didn't get caught?" Hugo looked at his eldest cousin with admiration.

" 'Course not! I mean the dog bit him- that's why he had trouble sitting down, but not once did we get caught after that. "  
  
"Exactly like your father, Cedric." Cedric looked at his Uncle George, beeming.

  
"Think so?"

  
"Know so," George took a sip of his drink," there was this one time where we needed help getting boils off of our bums- don't ask- your mother had left us a note saying that she had found a way to git rid of them- said she had the antidote but she was serving detention with Professor Flitwick.  
  
" Since we were so keen on removing them we decided to risk it and meet her there.The thing about detention with Flitwick is that he sets up certain spells when he leaves, just in case the student tries to leave.However we did not know he had changed it, so we did our usual spells to remove it and we walked up behind your mother. She looked at us and laughed because before we knew it Blast-Ended Screwts came out of no where- turns out Hagrid had trained them to attack. Your father ran for it, leaving me behind. Had to stay in the hospital wing for three days!" Everyone was laughing.  
  
"Not to mention that since he was caught on his bum he had to lay in bed with his buttox up," George laughed at that memory as Gwen continued with the story," each time I snuck in to see if he was fine, he would always say something along the lines of-"  
  
"- I'm still the better looking twin." George finished. Everyone finished their dinner with light chatter every now and then someone would exclaim on how good the dinner was.  
  
"A sort of bird is here," Rose rose up to take the letter only to have the eagle bite her, "Ow! It bit me."  
  
Gwen got up quickly and looked at the bird. "You are still a fowl bird, Zeus, can't wait till you drop dead."  
  
"Don't worry Rose I've been bitten by that bloody bird- I suggest your mother treats it now though," George said between bites. Rose rolled her eyes and soaked her finger in warm water. She got the two letters from his foot and made him run along. She sat down on her seat and put the cards away. Everyone knew not to question her.  
  
Everyone decided to finish the night at Gwen's house, after they cleaned up at Molly's place everyone went back to their houses to get their blankets, pillows and teddy bears.  
  
Meanwhile, Teddy, Gwen, and Cedric cleaned up the place and said their goodnights to Nana Andromeda.  
  
"Alright, a few can sleep in the living room, the others will sleep in the den, sounds good?" Gwen said as she flicked her wand and pushed the furniture against the walls.

  
"Yes, Mom."

  
"Yes, Momma Gwen."  
  
There was a smack that came from the fireplace, they turned to see Albus and Lily smacking each other."Last time I travel with you, you-you pest!" Lily Smacked her older brother again and shook herself from the remaining ashes. "Get used to being near me- I'm not letting you out of my sight this year," Albus huffed and shook off the dust, just as he got out of the fireplace Rose and Hugo appeared, covering Albus in ashes again.  
  
As the rest of the family arrived, including Molly and Arthur, they spent the rest of the cool evening playing muggle games and exploding snap as they ate their deserts, sometimes stopped by someone recalling what happened at school or what had happened when they were younger.It wasn't until four in the morning that almost everyone had gone to sleep.The only ones up were Cedric, Gwen, and Lily.  
      
Cedric seemed to be deep in thought as he layed his head on his mother's shoulder, whilst Lily lay her head on her Aunt's lap, looking up at the ceiling, thinking.Gwen stroked her niece's hair, wondering where had the time gone.  
  
"Mum," knowing that his mother wouldn't mind if he asked her now," what were the letters about?" Gwen looked down at her niece who was now looking at her.Gwen smiled."They are about the Malfoy Manor- there has been an issue about who will own it next."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. Which means we have to go and get to know the rest of the details." Gwen explained to her son.  
  
"Aunty?" Lily had pulled away from her thoughts and decided that now was the time to ask her question.  
  
"Yes Lily, sweetheart?"  
  
"How- how'd you meet Uncle Fred- you don't have to answer it but-" Lily stopped.  
  
Gwen looked at her son, whose hair was sticking up, his grey eyes were wide- resembling a surprised porcupine- but he seemed as if he wanted to hear the story again."Well, hm, okay, but first both of you get comfortable." Gwen stopped hurting over Fred's death ten years ago but sometimes the pain would slip back up, and at that moment she wasn't sure if it would slip.  
  
The two situated themselves so Gwen was in the middle of the sofa, both of them had their heads against her lap with their legs draping over the ends of the sofa.  
  
"Ready?" Gwen asked, both of them nodded.  "Well, see here, when I entered Hogwarts I was a downright snob, of course I really tried not to but that's the way I was raised. Of course to my parents I was a bit of a rebel, but they thought I could be easily tamed. I always let them believe that, being strict parents that they are they thought it was best to teach me early the muggles were filth as well as what they called 'blood traitors'."  
  
"The Weasley family was known for being 'blood traitors', right mum?"  
  
"Exactly!" Gwen whispered excitedly."I first met Fred as we were walking in, of course at the time we didn't really think of who we were. Fred and George were telling me about a prank they pulled on your Uncle Ron, that's when I realized that they had too many siblings. So I asked them if they were Weasleys and they said yes. I stopped speaking to them and went ahead with other students that I knew. I could hear the twins snickering at me, muttering things like 'stupid Malfoy' and 'she wishes she could be us'.  
  
"Anyways, I really didn't meet Fred until I landed in detention with both of them, they had been throwing spitballs at me in Charms so I decided to float my book over their heads and dropped it-"  
  
A knock could be heard at the front door. Padfoot came from the kitchen and began to growl. Gwen looked at her pocket watch.  
  
  _Four fifty-two._  
  
"Stay right here, the two of you. I'll be right back."Gwen swiftly got up and went up the three steps, down the hall and opened the door, Padfoot following carefully.  
  
"Gwen- hi- I don't have much time but- mum and father- they switched the date on when- you know- it'll be at the same place- at seven in the morning- today- it was nice - I have to go." And with that Gwen's brother, a person she hadn't seen in 12 years, disapperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen looked up at the mirror, she was horrified, not at what she was wearing but realizing what was going to happen. She hated doing it, but they always went, once a year, to go see her aunt Bellatrix.

"Move, house elf!" Gwen picked up the bottom of her dress and ran for her bathroom.She barely managed to lift up the lid when she started vomiting. She never liked visiting her aunt.

She always got the chills, and her Aunt seemed to always know that she would become a blood traitor. She got up, flushed the toilet, and began to wash up.

She had exactly six hours until they would go visit her Aunt, enough time to visit a few friends.She unzipped her dress, quickly grabbed the closest pants and shirt she could find and snapped her fingers. The house elf thay was helping her ran out of the room and the second she disappeared another timid house elf popped up, Gwen smiled at him nervously.

"You is no longer Dobby's mistress." The house elf whispered.

"I know- Dobby- but- em-here," Gwen dove into her closet and pulled out a little pouch, she reached in and grabbed a coin," I'll give you a galleon if you wait for me in the rose garden and then take me to the second floor of the Weasley house- Fred and George's closet, I really need this, please?"

"Oh, Dobby will, for mis- for Callista," Gwen nodded at the elf and Dobby disappeared.

Gwen took her wand and hid it in her baggy shirt, well, her friends baggy shirt and brought another pouch with her. She quickly went out on her balcony and walked towards the right of it, where vines grew up the wall. She quickly went down the vine and dropped down the last two feet. It wasn't until she got to the rose bushes that she realized she wasn't wearing shoes. She swore as she limped to the closest chair and waited for Dobby as she picked out the spikes from her feet.

"Callista! What in Merlin's beard are you doing out here! Are - are those your pajamas?" Callista heard her mother call out from behind her.

"Oh! Well good morning mother- yes I am so sorry mum. I just wanted to see how my roses are doing," Mrs. Malfoy looked at her daughter quizically.

"Well- okay its a tad bit early don't you think?"  
"Yes, mum," Gwen lowered her head.

"Okay, well, I'm going inside now. I'll give you an hour or two - but! Be ready by eleven in the morning! Your aunt will want us no later."

Narcissa went up to her eldest child and kissed her on her forehead."I know you don't like going," Narcissa tucked her dress behind her as she sat down next to Callista on the bench, by then Callista had brought her knees up to her chest.

"It'll be quick, okay?" Callista nodded at her mother and smiled. Her mother left as Callista checked her roses .She had several colored roses. There was several white roses along the bushes, although they seemed to be dieing; the cream roses were a close second on being the most in the bushes; yellow, orange, pink, and the peach colored roses grew together together in a small secluded part of the garden; the green, lavender, red, and salmon roses were just blossoming (seeing as they were just planted the last few days that she was at school as a birthday surprise).

For a moment, Gwen was truly lost in her roses, checking to make sure they were strong and watered. It wasn't until Dobby popped up in front of her that she realized what she came out to do."Ready to go, Miss Malfoy? Dobby is." Gwen smiled down at him.She quickly got two random roses from the garden before she set her hand in his and they disapperated.

Gwen landed right next to a boiling cauldron."I'll give you another galleon if you watch out for my parents back home, and you pick me up when they start looking for me." Dobby nodded and disapperated.

Gwen slowly opened the closet door, she could hear the snores of the twins, she wasn't surprised. She doubted they would wake up at five in the morning.The boy's beds had been converted to bunkbeds, probably for more space.

She went up to the bottom bed and sat down on the floor, it was rather dark in the room so she quickly took the thorns off of the roses and she put them into her pouch. She set down one rose on the bottom bed and one on the top one.

She stepped up the ladder that led to the top bunk and sat next to the sleeping redhead."Fred!" Gwen whispered harshly"Yes. . . In a minute," Fred rose his head and then slumped back down and began to snore again. Gwen rolled her eyes.

She layed down nect to him and huffed, the rose above her head. She grabbed the rose and put it in front of Fred's nose."Gwen- I'll do my potions homework later," Fred turned around and put the blanket over his head, Gwen once again rolled her eyes.  
She put down the rose and went down the ladder."Georgie boy- wake up," Gwen sang softly.

George bolted straight up with a smile on his face. He yawned and then opened his eyes. He looked at Gwen and smiled.  
"What are you-" his eyes got wide," GWEN!" He hollered as he grabbed her.

"I knew I smelled roses!" He looked next to himself and saw a yellow rose waiting for him.  
"Canary creams," They both whispered.

"So how do we wake up your brother?"They both got out of the bottom bunk and went up to Fred, the bed was barely big enough for two so George and Gwen crammed themselves up there. George and Gwen began to tickle Fred, earning a jolt from Fred, causing George to fall off the bed.

"BOYS!" Footsteps could be heard going up the stairs.

"Hide!" George hissed as he got up and began to hide random things. Gwen quickly hid behind Fred and put the blanket over herself. Fred was still sleeping.

"Fred! George! What on Ear- don't act like you two are sleeping! You almost woke up the whole house!" Mrs. Weasley could be heard yelling. Mrs. Wealsey closed the door behind her.

"Coast clear," George whispered. Gwen took off the blanket and threw Fred off the top bunk.  
"George!"

"It was Gwen!" George whispered harshly.

"Was it really worth two galleons, to come here?" Gwen laughed silently.

"We'll make it worth while," George winked at her, causing Fred and Gwen to roll their eyes together. "Look- so far we have the gist of what we want for the canarie creams and. . ."

For the most part Gwen and the twins had spent the past hour and a half talking about their new inventions, they couldn't do much because they didn't have enough supplies (Gwen brought very little in her pouch), but they tried to predict what would happen if certain things were mixed together.  
"- rose thorns are key to making them-"  
" I wonder where we will get that, " Gwen smirked at Fred's comment and pushed him.

"So what'd you get on your O.W.L.s?" Gwen questioned the boys.

"We both recieved an O in potions- obviously-"  
"And we passed charms with an A- thank you Gwen-"  
"And we got troll on the rest of them."  
"What about you, malady? " Fred finished.

"Passed every single one of them with an O- well except for History of Magic- I got an A," Gwen told them as she reclined on their bed.

"How in the bloody hell did you get an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Fred exclaimed.

"Well, thanks to the time turner, when I hung out with you guys I also gave myself an alliby by asking Professor Lupin for help."

"You fancied him," Fred wiggled his eyebrows as he said it. "Did not!" Gwen whispered harshly.

"Did too!" Fred and George whispered, a bit too loudly. Both of them began to make kissy faces and smooching noises.

"Hey isn't that my shirt?" Fred asked, after both twins stopped their fake makeout session, tugging at the shirt she was wearing.

"No, its mine." George said, raising both eyebrows. "Well, it's mine now," Gwen replied as she hugged the shirt.

Gwen looked about the room as they began to speak of what they could do for candies to take students out of class. As the conversation moved on they began to talk about quidditch which lead to them talking excitedly about the quidditch world cup.

"I know Ireland will win- I can feel it. The problem is Draco thinks he knows everything-"

"And you don't?" Fred question."I don't think- I know." Gwen replied smoothly.  
"Plus, he thinks Bulgaria is going to win- sure they have Krum- but that's about it. Their beaters are very weak. ""Like you," Fred scoffed at Gwen.

Gwen jumped on Fred, he only laughed because he was stronger than her, so he pinned her to the ground and laughed."Bite me! " Gwen laughed."Well, if you ins-"

"Fred, George- mum says-"

"It's not what it looks like," All three of them said rapidly.  
"Unless it looks like I am going to bite her- then it's exactly what it looks like," Fred seemed to be the only one to speak for a few minutes.  
Fred and George's brother, Ron, and his friend, Hermione, were careful on taking in the information that was laid across from them.There was a crack that came from the closet.

"That's my signal to go-"  
"See you tonight-"  
"-Don't worry they won't tell-"  
"-We'll make sure," Gwen got up and said goodbye as she entered the closet where Dobby awaited her. "Take me home."

*  
"There darling, you look pretty. Now come on, your Aunt will be waiting." Gwen's mother tied the bow on the back of her dress. Her dress was the usual, covering her chest and shoulders, with a simple green colour that her Aunt loved.

"You and your brother look very adorable! Matching each other." Narcissa beamed at her daughter. They both took each other by the hand and went downstairs where Gwen's brother and father were waiting.

"Maybe we should get Bellatrix some roses."

*  
When prisoners were to meet their families, they were to be taken to the first floor of Azkaban where there were less Death Eaters and more people from the ministry, there was where they met Bellatrix Lestrange.

Gwen stood tall as the Aurors checked her roses, and then signaled her to go ahead. Draco and her mother had already passed, all that was left was her father.They approuched a door that was made of metal. Draco opened it, letting his mother and sister in first.  
The room was small and oval shaped, there was one table and five chairs around it, one was occupied by a women with a deranged look and out of control hair. She looked up at Narcissa and smiled."Long time no see, 'Cissy." Her teeth shined with plaque."And my dear, Callista. Are those for me?" Bellatrix giggled. "Yes, Aunty Bella," Gwen put her roses down gingerly on the table, only to be seized by Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at them and smelled them. They were wrapped with a green cloth that had the Black family crest on it."Have you heard of the Dark Lord yet?" Bellatrix whispered.

"No, no signs yet" Lucius replied."My dear," Bellatrix directed her attention at Gwen, ready to ask her the same question she had asked Draco and Gwen since they were twelve. "When the Dark Lord rises again- and I know he will soon- you will join him and help him, do you understand?" She grabbed the white rose from the bundle of roses and examined it.

"Aunty- I-" Bellatrix crushed the petals of the rose and ripped them off. She threw them all about the room.

"I will, as a pure-blood- I," Gwen's voice wavered as she let her aunt in a false sense of hope," it is my duty, as a pureblood."

"Good- what about you Draco? Will you?" Gwen looked at her brother immediately. From the corner of her eye she could see her aunt glaring at Draco while she aimlessly grabbed a pink rose and began to rip its petals off.

"Without a doubt, Aunt Bellatrix," the rest of the visitation was spent down talking muggles, muggle-borns and the Weasleys.

*  
That night Gwen could not escape her parents since they wanted to spend quality time with their children.The next day she couldn't visit them either because it was the big day; Ireland versus Bulgaria.

"Draco!" Gwen ran after her brother around the bedroom as he laughed maniacally."Its my favorite scarf!" Gwen barely jumped on top of her bed (she was still wearing her nightee) and pushed her brother.

Draco fell with a thud on the wooden floor and began to laugh even harder. Breathing heavily, Gwen landed on her stomach on her bed and checked on the ground where her brother was sprawled out, laughing. "It looks stupid!" Draco said, looking at his sister. "Oh, hush! It's not! You're just mad because it says Ireland! "

Gwen quickly snatched her scarf away from her brother and put it around her neck. "Ireland is going to win today, just you watch. I'll bet you 10 galleons that Ireland wins," Gwen huffed and stood up on her bed, followed by her brother standing up as well.

Draco agreed to his sister's deal."Do you have your short jammies under?" Draco asked quietly. Gwen's eyebrows knitted together as she looked down."Yes, why?" She asked.

Draco jumped up on the bed and jumped her. They began to tickle fight."Gwen! That's not very ladylike!" Gwen heard her mother yell. Gwen stopped tickling her little brother (who had just grown from being shorter than her to being three inches taller than her) and looked at her mother. "Oh come on, mummy! It's not like it matters! We aren't outside where everyone can see! We're in the wonderful indoors," Gwen said cherrfully.

"Now, Gwen," her mother said sternly as she walked uo to her bed," you know that I don't like it- plus-" she jumped on the bed and began to tickle Gwen, Draco jumped up and began to help his mother.

"Not-fair-" Gwen managed to say through gasps of laughter. "Come on we're going to be late! We'll finish this fight afterwards- two against two, the proper way," They heard Lucius say as he got uis daughter away from his wife and son."Da' they were being very mean," Gwen stated, out of breath.

Her father looked down at her quizically, in return she smiled up at him. "On second thought-" Lucius Malfoy picked up his daughter, dropped his cane, and set her on her bed where they all began to torture (tickle) her.

*

"-don't understand why we have to accommodate such fil- are you looking for someone Cal?" Draco looked at his sister who was stretching her looking, looking about the tents."No- well- I'm trying to see if I know anybody here."

"Why? Do you think your dress looks bad?" Draco asked as they went up the stairs."No of course, its the same one mum is worrying- wait are you saying that my dress looks awful?" Gwen glared at her brother who shook his head and laughed.

"-ah and here's Lucius!" Gwen smiled at Fudge who was greeting her father, when she looked behind her she saw the Weasleys and their friends.She immediately looked away from them to hid her smile and looked on forward at her mother who had a look of distaste on her face. "Are you excited to be here young lady?" Fudge asked Gwen."Yes I'm delighted," she smiled at him and moved on with her family. She took one last glimpse behind her to see the perfect image; Arthur Weasley looking red and angry, Harry Potter rolling his eyes, Ron and Hermione looking quizically at each other, and the best of all- the twins looking at her and making kissing faces towards her.

"My friend! Long time no see-"

*  
Gwen sat back down sheepishly as her mother scolded her. Ireland had won and everyone was cheering. Draco and her dad sat down glumly, but they clapped either way. Gwen looked at her mother and decided to do it anyway. She jumped up and began to scream, "WOOO! IRELAND!" Everyone got up and began to leave their seats.

Draco nudged his sister forwards."Mum and dad said they'd wait for us at the tent, come on then!" Draco had a look of distaste, the same look mother had had when they passed the Weasleys.

"Em- okay," They walked quickly and passed the Weasleys and towards the bottom. Draco took his sister by the hand and sped up faster. A lump formed in her throat, had her family seen the slight interaction between her and the twins?

"Draco stop it!" Gwen ripped her hand out of his grasp. She inspected her arm to see four cuts on her hand.  
"Sorry- look Gwen its almost dark and well we need to-"

"We aren't even going in the direction of tent, Draco!"Screams rippled through the air as a few people began to go up in the air, Gwen looked at her brother, grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him by the hand towards the forest.


End file.
